Punching Machine
The is a device that is able to calculate the force and power of someone's punch. Overview It was first seen in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament where the machine was used to determine who the sixteen fighters in the tournament will be. It replaced the qualifying rounds used in previous tournaments, to reduce injuries before the finals. Mr. Satan scores a 137 with his Satan Punch. As the machine could be easily broken by the Dragon Team, they decide to go easy on it: Android 18 scores 203 points (she originally scored a 774, but the staff believed it was a malfunction and told her to redo her punch), Krillin scores a 192, Goku scores 186, and Piccolo scores 210; all of them still had a difficult time in holding back enough to give off more plausible scores. Due to these unbelievable values, the supervisors believe that the machine is malfunctioning beyond repair and decide to get a new one. Vegeta, who does not agree with holding back his strength, destroys the machine, shocking them. This forces the Great Saiyaman, Videl and the other contestants to wait for a new Punching Machine to be brought out and calibrated. The fifteen who scored the highest in the 25th World Tournament are Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Android 18, Great Saiyaman, Videl, Shin, Kibito, Yamu, Spopovich, Mighty Mask, Killa, Jewel, and Pintar. Thus, all fifteen of them qualify for the tournament. Mr. Satan, due to being the previous tournament's winner, was guaranteed a spot in the sixteen without testing his score (he only did it to show off). Scores Here is a table of the known scores: Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z × One Piece: Battle Taikan Gomu Gomu no Kamehameha - Omee no Koe de Ora o Yobu'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle '' In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, the goal is to hit it hard enough to qualify. A bar appears with a moving marker that determines the power of the punch. The A button has to be press to punch and stop the moving marker. To have a high score, the player has to punch when the marker is on the green part of the bar. The player may try as many times as possible to get qualified, and it is possible to also destroy the machine. The Punching Machine appears in a mini-game in the Let's! TV Play game Dragon Ball Z × One Piece: Battle Taikan Gomu Gomu no Kamehameha - Omee no Koe de Ora o Yobu. The Punching Machine is also seen in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Controlling Videl, the goal is to hit the machine as many time as possible; the more times Videl hits the machine, the higher the score gets. An unlockable trophy in the game is unlocked if Videl gets the same score her father got in Dragon Ball Z, 137. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, there is a challenge event called "Give it a Dokkan! Punch Machine!" in which the Punch Machine appears as a enemy during the event. Unlike other enemies, it cannot attack or be defeated as the goal is to deliver as much damage as possible. Depending upon the stage, the player is rewarded with either Zeni, Dragon Stones, or Potential Orbs. Certain versions of the stage prohibit the use of items while others permit them. During the event, the player confronts a team made of Punching Machines (PHY, INT, TEG, AGL, and STR). The player can choose which machine to target and can take advantage of its type's weakness to inflict more damage. Each stage can be played twice each day. Gallery Punchingmachineshowingscore.png|Mr. Satan's score Dragon Ball Z - Buu's Fury 1402643661684.png|The Punching Machine in Buu's Fury Dokkan Battle Event Give it a Dokkan! Punch Machine! (Challenge Event).png|Challenge Event Banner for "Give it a Dokkan! Punch Machine! from ''Dokkan Battle Trivia *While the Punching Machine is decent method for testing a fighter's strength in the case of normal Earthlings and your average everyday martial artists, it is actually a poor method for testing beings as powerful as the Dragon Team, Shin, and Kibito who had to pull their punches to avoid destroying the machine like Vegeta did. **Ironically the Punch Machines are virtually indestructible in Dokkan Battle as they can't be defeated and can withstand attacks from the likes of Vegeta (who destroyed one in the main series) Broly (DBZ/DBS), Jiren, and Gods of Destruction like Beerus, Champa, and Top. Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Power Levels